Ex Hick ut Illic
by freaknalien
Summary: Harry is transported to a different dimension, where he gets a second chance with his family. But Voldemort is still a problem, will he allow harry to exist in this dimension or will there be another war.
1. Chapter 1 Devestation

I am presently under the stress of rewriting the story. Trying to fix botched up spelling and give the story more meat, the bones are here but the meat is missing. Sorry for being gone for so long, but life has a way of letting you know that you may not be as in charge of the situation as you think. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please refrain from griping about not capitalizing names, not getting direct tranlations from another language and such, I use an online translitator so I am not a language expert.

Chapter 1

The wind was howling as he ran. As fast as someone who couldm, somone who was exhausted, bleeding, wounded and on the verge of passing out. Behind him he could hear the screams of the ones who didn't get away. Away from the annihalation of everything. Knowing that he didn't have that much time before it caught up with him. Running as fast as he could looking around at the destruction of the land, knowing that as the sole survivor of the Order that unless he got to Hogwarts then everything they had planned and hoped for would be all lost. Carrying with him the hope of the wizarding world, no the hope of the entire magical world, Harry ran. As fast as he could knowing that Hogwarts was there waiting for him or what was left of her.

As the sun blasted through the clouds that covered the planet Harry looked around him, England was falling apart piece by piece. The first to go was the polar icecaps and then the island nations. The muggles thinking each other was causing the global devestion, fired off their nuclear weapons effectively wiping each other out. At first Voldemort was ecstatic, then realizing there would be no one to rule or be slaves tried a spell that was in essence the end of the world. The order knew this was the end, when all the magical creatures all had shown up at Hogwarts looking for shelter. But the magic was gone, so Hermione and a group of other order members found a spell to put them in statis and stored them in magically enhanced carriers, so if they got it fixed they would have the wild magic they would need to survive.

So they performed the spell Hermione created.

Až k spát až návštěva

Stárnutí ne dlouhý život

Hojivý celek bolest

Až k spát až návštěva

But not before she was killed, she never saw the end results. Ron was the last to be taken, Harry still remembered the ambush that left him alone in a world on the verge of dying. Shaking his head he ran faster seeing the blackened towers of Hogwarts. Everything was dead or gone, Hagrids hut just a burnt out shell, the black lake dried up, whomping willow nothing but a hole in the ground. All around Harry he saw the destruction of his world, even Hogwarts was almost gone. All that was actually left was a portion of the dungeon near Snape's quarters. Just a small broom closet really was accessible. But it had Dumbledores picture and the magical circle Ron and he had drawn the circle was drawn under Dumbledores instructions and ever watchful eyes, getting it just right. Working out the coordinates all the while grieving for their lost member.

Dumbledore when he was alive, had found a spell that was supposed to transfer one physically to a different dimension, the catch is that you had to be dead in the other dimension, "no two like beings could exist in the same plane" theory, so Harry along with Ron worked until they needed the last piece of the puzzle, something only Voldemort had, the poison of a parseltongues familiar.

Ron and Harry took great pleasure in killing Nagini and mutilating her body, after she had moved on from large animals to humans. Ron had lost his brother Charlie to Nagini's coils and stomach, so revenge was a great motivator. That's when he lost Ron, Voldemort along with about 15 of his followers ambushed them and Ron was killed with a spell that Voldemort loved to use on the order, it was the burning spell, "Penitus Exuro".

Ron being just as exhausted as Harry screamed for him to run, knowing that it was over for him, Harry watched as Ron died in front of him, cursing the rest of the DE's, after the battle with them was finished Harry looked round and saw only him and Voldemort was left standing.

Harry knew he would not have a chance against an enrage Voldemort so Harry used the only thing he had left in his arsenal, a muggle grenade. Pulling the pin and throwing it at Voldemort, Harry ran as fast as he could. Knowing that Voldemort would call what was left of the DE's, and be hot on his trail. I guess they didn't take into consideration that world was literally falling apart and the chaotic magic created by Voldemorts spell. The Magic was after any and all living things.

As Harry got back to Dumbledores picture, hearing the destruction behind him, he started the spell….

**ex hic ut illic **

**take mihi ex hic qua totus est lost**

**ut illic qua totus can exsisto lucrum**

Repeating himself Harry heard behind him,something that made his hair stand on end, an eerie laugh.

"Trying to leave me so soon little magic user?" a deep hypnotic voice asked.

Harry turned around and saw a black cloud, stopping on the outer part of the circle. Dumbledore in the background saying " Finish it Harry, hurry before it overcomes the circle!" Inside it was shapes, not knowing what they were Harry took a closer look, after seeing what was inside the billowing mess, he went back to repeating the spell. Using and athame he cut his hand and wiped the blood in the middle of the circle.

"Come on little magic user join us, we are all here" the shapes now had a form, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus all of them who had died. As Harry's horrified glance saw each one with out their eyes, their bodies half decomposed, "Come home to us Harry, Its safe here." Wind was blowing hot, the smell of death, the feeling of hopelessness filled Harry.

Then a voice, Dumbledores "HARRY FINISH THE SPELL HURRY!"

Harry finally used to last of his magic to get Nagini's venom on the last rune, shouting the spell one last time

**ex hic ut illic **

**take mihi ex hic qua totus est lost**

**ut illic qua totus can exsisto lucrum**

The last thing Harry saw and heard was what he thought was Voldemort screaming and the Blackcloud rushing toward him.

English to latin

From here to there take me from here where all is lost to there where all can be gain


	2. Chapter 2 Fates Decision

Chapter Two

_The last thing Harry saw and heard was what he thought was Voldemort screaming and the Blackcloud rushing toward him._

Harry floated on a sea of calm, barely registering that he was not at Hogwarts anymore or even anywhere he could recogonize. He was floating in some sort web like system. He looked around, and he could see pieces of places that had him in it with his parents or with Sirius, some happy, some not. As confused as Harry was he was glad that for the first time in a very long time, he felt safe. That he didnt have to worry about having to look over his shoulder at the moment, and in this moment of peace he was feeling was the most beautiful feeling he had, had in a long time. As he started to slow down he looked ahead of him and saw from the web like structure he is in, the center of all of this mess was a huge orb. He likened it to a spiderweb, the center is where the cocoon or the home and the outer was the trap.

As Harry got closer and closer to the center, when he was abruptly pulled into it, landing on his hands and knees. Harry was breathing harshly waiting for the mother spider to come out, instead he heard. "Rise Harry Potter."

Harry trembling with fear looked up and saw the three most beautiful women he had ever seen. One young, sitting at a spinning wheel, one holding thread, middle aged and the other matronly, hold a pair of shears. Shaking his head to clear it of any stray unwanted thoughts he said, "Hello, um may I ask..Who are you?"

The three women let out a laugh, Harry realized his Gryffindor attitude of plowing ahead and not thinking got him again. Blushing with embarrassment, he apologized.

"Do not worry your self too much Harry Potter." stated the woman setting at a giant loom.

Harry knew by looking at the three of them that they were the fates Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The weaver, the measurer, and the cutter of the threads of life. Taking his courage in hand Harry stood up and faced all three women. Harry knew that is was the time of his judgement. That of course was the will of the fates. Harry no longer cursed the fates, he became used to the fact that he was the "Chosen One". Knowing that they had chose him for a reason waited for the Moirai to speak. As he waited he started to fidget, waiting was not one of Harry's stregnths.

So taking his Griffindor courage in hand asked "What will be your decision, my lady's?"

Of course the fates are patient, they've had a millenia to make decisions, to weigh the options they are deciding to give one.

Finally Harry could take no more, and blurted out, "If I am to die, please take these and give them to a world where they all can live and grow and repopulate the magic. It was their wish, and I cannot leave them to go into obsurity without living first."

Of course unknown to him, Harry's fate was decided the Moirai, right then and there.

"Harry Potter, do you not beg for a second chance at life for yourself?" Lachesis asked.

"Harry Potter, do you not ask for a boon from the fates?" Atropos asked.

"Harry Potter, do you think you should deserve a second chance?" Clotho asked.

Harry stood there looking from one woman to the next not knowing how to answer, only knowing that he was so close to breaking. He looked around at all the different scenarios with him happy, free, and unfettered by fates decision, He broke down, and asked the one question there truly is no answer to EVER!

"Why me?" with that the 16 year old boy broke down, tears streaming from his green eyes, screaming "WHY ME?" over and over until he was hoarse and had no breath left.

As he collapsed, tears of grief, of anger and mostly of acceptance streaming down his face, Harry felt the arms of the three fates wrap around him.

"Poor little child, trying to save the world, without the support, without the help you need, we are surprised you are still kind hearted and virtuous, despite your circumstances. You have a choice, you can go to the Elysian Fields and be with your family and friends, or we can send you to a world where you have died, keep in mind, there are many different worlds where you are not. Chose wisely for this will be your only chance, Little Savior"

As Harry stood up and shakily walked over to the loom, he started asking questions, "Can I go to a world where my mum, dad, Sirius, and Remus are alive, but it has to be a world where I can release all the magic I carry upon me." As he mumbled to himself, he had that one stray thought," Why not go to the Elysian Fields, mum, dad, everyone will be there. But then again I have all the magical creatures with me needing a new home." He then turned to the fates, saying " I thank you for the choices you have given me." unknown to him he does not notice the looks shared between the three women, but his next words not only shocked them but also gave them an insight to the boy they had deemed to be the "Saviour".

I only asked that the world you send me to a world that is very close to mine. Also if there needs to be some magic, if only a little bit, I cannot release them without it. If my mum and dad, Sirius and Remus are alive, great if not.. At least I hope the Weasley's are. I will leave it up to you."

Clotho walked up to the young man in front of her, "Out of all the beings we have given choices like that to, very few actually decide to go back. But you, you decide that for the life you carry upon you is more important, the PROMISE, it more important than your own happiness. I will give you a gift, young Harry Potter..I give you the gift of life, you will bring with you the ability to help new life come into being," Clotho the kisses Harry on the scar and walks back to the loom.

Lachesis walks up to Harry, wearing a stern matronly expression, " I give to you the gift of the arts, you do not need to measure life, as you already know how short it truly is. You shall bring back to your people the magic of music, art, of creativity." Lachesis then kisses Harry upon the scar going back to the giant loom and the threads.

Atropos walks up to Harry, "I cannot take away the fate of yours, you will have to face Voldemort, your fates are too closely intertwined One must die for the other to live. But I will give you the gift of knowledge. No I will not make you into your friend Hermione, but you will have the knowledge of spells, potions and even magical creatures no longer existing, I will also send you these three trunks of magical books, plants and creatures to help you in the world you will be going to." With this Atropos kissed Harry upon his scar and stepped away.

"Come here lad", stated Lachesis, "Would you like to choose or shall we?"

Harry then looked at the Moirai, stating that he would like for them to choose. For if he had to he might end up picking a world that doesn't need him as much as another world. As the Clotho started spinning her wheel faster and faster, the spinning wheel emiting a bright white light,the three fates get up once again and walked to Harry. " We have chosen for you little Hektor. Go with the gods." with that Harry was hugged by the three fates, a blackness surrounding him. Sucking Harry to an unknown world, to a world where he hoped that he had some family alive.

As he disappeared Clotho turns to the others, stating "He will not only fulfill his destiny we set out for him, but he will bring to his new world a new era for the magic users. So mote it be."

"Aye, stated Lachesis, he will preserve the old ways and introduce the gods back to the magic users. So mote it be."

"Yes, the boy will be able to have his second chance, with everyone he has ever lost. So mote it be."


	3. Chapter 3 Stupified

_As he disappeared Clotho turns to the others, stating "He will not only fulfill his destiny we set out for him, but he will bring to his new world a new era for the magic users. So mote it be."_

"_Aye, stated Lachesis, he will preserve the old ways and introduce the gods back to the magic users. So mote it be."_

"_Yes, the boy will be able to have his second chance, with everyone he has ever lost. So mote it be."_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. Hell, you could say he was not having a good decade, Hogwarts was one of the Last few magical buildings left standing, was falling apart and would soon be unlivable, his socks kept disappearing and he was running low on his Sherbert Lemons. So you could say Albus, was not having a good day.

Albus could remember the day Severus came to him in a panic, going on and on about a book from an Italian Warlock Memphisto Di Devlin aka Devlin Memphisto, one of the truly most evil men who ever came from the Renaissance era. Memphisto was known to perform curses on muggles and wizards alike just to see how they would turn out. He was also thought to have been the creator of the dementors.

**V**oldemort tried to do a spell, the spell of that would begin the destruction of the worlds magic, called Vaso di magia or Magic Vessel.

Albus and the Order as well as the Aurors went to the sight where the ritual was to take place. Albus still shudders thinking of what might have happened that day if they hadn't stopped him, there was to be a sacrifice, 100 children from newborn to the age of 13, magical, squib and muggle alike, were all gathered together in a circle where Voldemort was to start killing and covering himself in their innocent blood. But they got their in time all the children were taken to Hogwarts. They were scared and some had become orphans because of Tom's greed. So each one of them had found a new family. Most of the magical community had found shelter within the protective walls of Hogwart's and with all the refugees that the magical world had left started to use Hogwarts as their home. He could still hear the voice of Voldemort as he started chanting the spell "Prossimo a me magico Magia della terra Magia dell'ala Magia dell'aria Magia del fuoco Prossimo a me la magia dei quattro elementi viene a me magia di vita Prossimo a me magico in questo vaso disposto." Albus still shudders at the feeling of the maleovence coming from the power gathering. He wonders what would have happened if Voldemort had suceeded in saying the spell. He also remembers the back lash of magic as it was released back into the world, not know what was to going on. Voldemort didnt destroy the world, no the muggles thought there was a terrorist activity in a mining town and that the back lash was from the bomb that had gone off. Oh how wrong they were, it first was small things, like the new born magical creatures dieing, then the magicial plants started not growing, the the wand work kept getting weaker and weaker, until all the wands finally turned into sticks and disintegrating into ashes.

So now no one has a wand, not even Voldemort, and only the strongest could preform the simplest of wandless tasks, but at a great cost of energy. As Albus looked around Hogwarts he noticed it was starting to look its age, with out magic to maintain it, then it was starting to fall apart, and soon it would to be unlivable. And he knew that there would be an even bigger issue. No one had any land left, it had all been hidden by magic and when it died it all reappeared and most of the magical world could not show ownership. So Hogwart's was a last resort as well as a last stop for their world. He knew it would be matter of time before they would have to find ways to intrigrate into muggle society. He knew then that would be the end of the wizarding society, and also knew it would cause many of their people to take their own lives. Most of them could not survive without their magic as it was, but to be told that magic was dead and that what you based your beliefs around was dead would cause mass suicide amonst the pure bloods.

As he walked towards Severus's Room, wondering the fate of his people, he saw a Flash of light, from a supply closet near. Then a shockwave like he felt when Tom was trying to take the magic hit him, knocking him into Severus's door causing him to slump over in the doorway, passing out.

*Come to me magic Magic of the Earth Magic of the wing Magic of the air Magic of the fire Come to me magic of the four elements Come to me magic of life Come to me magic into this willing vessel*


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Sherbert Lemons

Meanwhile, the bright flash of light, in the storage closet laid a crumpled Harry Potter.

Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva Mcgonagal, and Molly Weasley were in the infirmary, cleaning up and having tea, felt the floor shake. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes, but knowing that they would have to be strong set out to find the rest of the adults, and to get the children taken to the bolt holes created for just this case. Molly ran outside to look for Arthur, Hagrid, Bill and Charlie, Poppy ran to the kitchens to find Filius, Narcissa, Rose Parkinson, and Bella Zabini, while Minerva went to find Albus and Severus.

Severus hurried up the stairs, on the way to the infirmary, when he ran into Minerva, "Sorry Severus I was just on my way to get you!"

"Likewise Minerva, I need Poppy here as soon as you can get her here. I found Albus collapsed outside my chamber door. He is unconscious and has some mild bleeding on the back of his head, otherwise I do not know what the cause of it is."

"Severus, did you feel that trembling, that just occurred?" asked Minerva.

"Yes I did but have not had the time to go look for its source, Albus needs help right now. And when he wakes up we can find out what he saw." Severus added. As they walked quickly through the halls, heading for the main foyer to catch up to Poppy.

When they reached the foyer there was a mass of people there Lucius, Hagrid, the Weasleys', most of the Hogwarts teaching staff, as well as many of the other families, while the Weasley boys and some of the other parents herded the children to the safe bolt holes, Severus and Minerva supplied Poppy with what had happened to Albus, on the way to Severus's quarters.

Later on that day, when Albus finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the worried expressions of Poppy, Minerva and Severus, he could also see several of the leading members watching and waiting to see if he was alright.

"Severus, my boy I take it we missed our meeting?" Behind Severus's back he heard some of the others trying to hold back snorts of laughter, while trying not to be to obvious.

"You could say that Albus, I found you crumpled outside my door, would you mind telling me why you would want to throw yourself at my chamber doors." Snape said snarkily, "rest assured headmaster, I would have opened the door had you knocked!"

"Severus!" came several scolds from many people gathered around Dumbledore. Severus just sneered and rolled his eyes, while looking at Albus. "Can you tell what you saw?"

"Yes, as you know I was on my way to speak with you when I saw this bright flash of light coming from the storage closet by your quarters, when I felt a shock wave hit me, not unlike the one that Tom had released with his spell." At this the members of the Order, faculty, and wizarding government all looked at one another with fear in their eyes.

"Severus, my boy have you investigated the closet, to see what had happened there?"

"No Albus, but I will with some volunteers" Severus looked around to see if anyone would volunteer, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Lucius all stood up to follow Severus. Albus meanwhile is patting down his robes, trying to find his tin of Lemon Drops. "Don't even look for them Albus, I have confiscated them and you will not be getting them back." Poppy stated.

As Albus pouted, Severus and his party went to investigate the closet.

TBC


End file.
